worldofjaymzfandomcom-20200215-history
VR-041 Cyclone
BACKGROUND Unlike the quick strike "hit and run" tactics that exemplified the abilities of its -030 predecessor, the -040 series Cyclone was designed to get its hands dirty in frontline heavy duty combat roles. The -040 series packed a lot of firepower in its two weapons pods that would mount on the "chest" of the ride armor battloid-mode. The two launchers any carry twelve (six in each pod) units of mission-specific ordnance. When equipped with the missile package, the short-range missiles find their targets via the standard terminal laser/radar-guided system found on all Cyclones. The -040 series has the ability to deliver a devastating missile barrage along with the speed and mobility inherent with all transformable veritech motorcycles. Model Type - Cyclone Rider Armour Class - VR-041 Crew - 1 MDC By Location Battloid Upper Arms - 15 Forearms - 20 Leg brackets - 20 Main Body - 135 Thrusters - 10 Main Thruster - 20 Engine - 55 Wheels - 10 Cyclone Lights - 3 Wheels - 10 Engine - 55 Main Body - 135 Weapon Mounts - 20 Thrusters - 10 Main Thrusters - 20 AR - 10 Armour - Stops all standard handgun rounds and upto and including standard 14.5mm rifle rounds and upto and including 7.62mm armour piercing rounds note - when in battloid mode, for the head and legs use the CVR armour statistics Speed Running - Pilot spd plus 10 Leaping - Use standard rules for normal jumps, 10m thurster assisted Skimming - 185kph Cycle - 220kph max, 128kph cruising speed Range - 100 hours operational use Statistics Height - Battloid 2.30m, Cycle 1.09m Length - Battloid 1.60m, Cycle 2.05m Width - Battloid 1.03m, Cycle 0.50m Weight - 132kg PS - COnsider Rider's PS as Augmented Cargo - only via Cargo Boxes Power System - Miniature Protoculture cell energizer using 1 protoculture cell Cost - na Weapons GR-103 (Only on the VR-041 Cyclone) Primary Purpose - Anti-infantry Range - 1000m Damage - use mini missile warhead types but at 1/2 damage Rate of Fire - volleys of 1-12 Payload - 12 Bonuses - na Forearm Interhangeable weapon mounts (2) Primary Purpose - NA Range - varies on weapon system Damage - varies on weapon system Rate Of Fire - vareis on weapon system Payload - varies on weapon system Bonuses - varies on weapon system The -041 series is typically armed with CADS-1 on the forearms See Cyclone interchangeable weapon system file for the selection of weapon systems. Bonuses and Penalties Use Power Armour Combat Training +1 Autododge at level 1 +1 Auto Dodge at level 5 and 11 Use PS Tables for HTH Damages +15% to piloting rolls Systems of Note Complete Environmental Pilot and Crew Compartment - A completely computer controlled life support system that includes: internal cooling and temperature control, air pruification and circulation systems (gas filtration, humidifier/dehumidifier) that engages when needed and can recirculate breathable air for upto 2 days if neccessary, computer controlled independant oxygen supply and purge system that has upto 5 hours of breathable air that automatically engages in low oxygen or contaminated air environments, insulated high temperature resistant shielding for upto 250 degrees centrigade (normal fires do no damage though nuclear, and plasma fires do full damage), radiation shielded upto several hundred rads, and polarized and light sensitive/adjusting tinted viewport. Radio Communications - Long range Radio system with a range of 250km. Also has a directional short-range radio with a range of 16km. Also included is a external loudspeaker system with an output of 80 decibels. Both have encryption built in. Radar - Can identify upto 18 and track 4 target to a range of 8km depending on terrain. Radar Warning receiver - Informs the pilot/crew of possible radar lock. Range - 10km depending on terrain Targeting Computer - Assists in the tracking and identification of enemy targets to a range of 10km Computer Targeting System - Assists in selecting and locking on to enemy targets. +2 to strike using ranged weapons. Standard instrumentation - Speedometer, distance travelled, inertial mapping system (zeroed on your deployment location/home base), power system temperature, ammunition counters, damage assessment indicators. References Used for images and technical information Robotech.com Unofficial Robotech Reference Guide Robotech The RPG (Original and Shadow Chronicles)